Ash's Birthday Party (Part 5 - FINAL)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Final chapter of "Ash's Birthday Party" series, please read! WANTED! OC's needed. See my "Shoutout" fanfiction for more info. (PM me with the info)


**In Selina's POV**

I just stood there, shocked by what I and everyone else had just heard. _Did Dusk just say…that he loved me?_ I asked myself in disbelief. My eyes darted to everyone else. First to Dawn. She was staring at me with her mouth open. Then to Ash, who was mimicking Dawn. Then to Alex, who had his hand on the back of his head, trying to think of an explanation. And finally, to Dusk. He was looking down at the ground, probably too embarrassed to look at anyone. I couldn't take all of this attention. I stormed out of the room, with Dawn in quick pursuit. "Selina…" I ran outside, onto the patio where, about an hour ago, I had nearly kissed Dusk. I walked down the stairs onto the grass and found myself sitting down against a tree. Dawn rushed over to me, trying to think of something to say, probably. "Selina, I'm…" I waved her off, saying, "It's OK, Dawn. I was just…surprised." Dawn took a seat next to me and smiled. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I reacted the same way when Ash said that he loved me," she said as she brushed the loose strands of her deep, blue hair back around her ears. The moonlight shined spectacularly on her face, lighting her up as if she was a star. _What I wouldn't give to be as gorgeous as her… _I thought to myself. Dawn looked me in the eyes, hoping to get me to change my mind and said, "At least he finally said it!" I smiled.

"He did finally say it, didn't he?" Dawn smiled back.  
"From what you've told me, from Pokemon Centres and Rest Stops, he hasn't really tried anything before tonight, has he?" I shook my head, failing to think of a time where Dusk might've slipped up, or accidentally said something. "No, well…not really. I mean, I used to think he liked _you, _but he's been hinting otherwise for a long time now." Dawn raised an eyebrow, confused. "Little hints?" she asked. I sighed, "Like, every now and then I'd catch him looking at me. If he saw me, he would usually turn away quickly. But this one time, I caught him staring, and I looked back at him and smiled. He looked away, but then glanced back. I winked at him, and I could've sworn he blushed." Dawn giggled. I liked having a girl to talk to. If I tried talking to Dusk, he'd be too shy to respond, and Alex always makes things into a joke, so…

"Just so you know," Dawn began, "Alex was the one who tried to get you and Dusk alone together. I think he knew something about Dusk that you didn't." I looked at Dawn, intrigued. "What's that?"

Dawn smiled as she finally got to say it, "Dusk likes you as much as you like him." I exhaled, hoping, praying that what Dawn was saying would turn out to be true. Dawn stood up and grabbed my hand, saying, "C'mon, let's go inside. It feels like we've been hit by Mamoswine's Blizzard out here!"

Dawn took me inside, where Ash, Alex and Dusk were talking. Ash noticed us and put a finger to his lips, signalling for me and Dawn to stay quiet. Dawn and I sneaked around the back way into the lounge room and hid behind the couch. We listened intently to the boys' conversation.

"…course I meant it, but you saw how she reacted. She doesn't feel the same way, just as I thought."

Ash, who was slightly visible to use, shook his head. "She _does _like you, Dusk! Why can't you see that?"

"Because, why would anyone as perfect as Selina like someone as pathetic as _me_?" My jaw was wide open. _Perfect?_

A boy sitting next to Dusk, who we could only assume was Alex, said, "I keep trying to help you along, but I can't do everything, man. She'll lose interest if you don't _wise up!" _I was surprised with how much force Alex put into his statement. "I just…wish…that she'd give me some sort of sign. Then I'd know." Dawn nudged me and nodded. I looked back at her nervously. She gave the thumbs-up, and I built the courage. I got up, leaned over the couch and kissed Dusk on the cheek. "That enough of a sign?" I asked with a hint of seduction. Dusk just sat there, _um-_ing and _err-ing_, while Alex, Dawn and Ash cheered. "About time, Selina!" yelled Dawn and Alex in sync. Dusk got up and looked my dead-straight in the eye. My face was red-hot, waiting for his reaction. "I'm sorry if I…mmmph!" I was cut short by Dusk pressing his lips against mine. I was filled with so many emotions. Love, happiness, joy, surprise…I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, we released each other and gasped for air. "Whoo! Is it getting hot in here? Haha!" Alex jeered. I looked deep into Dusk's blue eyes, like two oceans. I knew that this was the start of something great. "I guess I won't forget this birthday in a long time!" Ash said, high-fiving Alex while Dawn walked over from her hiding spot and hugged him. Dusk and I just laughed, still in each other's embrace.

"I love you, Dusk."  
"I love you too, Selina." I smiled and rested my head on his chest. _He loves me. He really loves me._

Thanks for reading, guys! I need more OC's so please review and add your OC's info (see my Shoutout Fanfic for information)


End file.
